halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
28 Months Later
28 Months Later is a Halo Reach sequel to 28 Weeks Later, and contains a message saying that it is not a full sequel, and is non-canon. It was divided into 4 parts. Plot 28 months after the Rage virus entered another outbreak, spreading to France, almost all of Europe has been quarintined by the US. The few un-Infected individuals have been sent to bunkers underneath the cities. Meanwhile, Andy, from the last movie, has become leader of Bunker Seven in Paris, because of his blood's recently discovered ability to cure Infected. In the US, a scientist discovers that the Rage virus can be stopped by the blood of a carrier. Because of this, he sends a strike team (Leonard, Dutch, Red) to kidnap Andy. Meanwhile, the survivors are using a previously succesful method of waiting for the Infected to starve. The strike team recruits Victor, one of Andy's rivals who claims he has the ability to keep Infected away from him, to sow distrust among Bunker Seven. Only Andy's sister stands by him, but caves when Victor threatens to release a captured Infected on the Bunker, Andy steps down. As he wanders outside for the first time in months, he sees starving Infected. He rushes down to tell them the good news, when the strike team attacks, killing him and taking his blood. Victor has been using an Infected that he controls to make himself the new leader. Tammy (Andy's sister) rejects him, and goes outside, finding her brothers dead and dry body. Realizing what Victor did, she broadcasts it to the whole Bunker, forcing everyone to attack and injure him. He releases the Infected, hoping to 'see you all BURN!' The strike team returns, and the scientist realizes that the blood isn't enough to end the Infection. He then opens a vial of Rage and downs it in one gulp. The team kills him, and realizing what they have done, go to the bunker to aid them. The Infected is causing havoc. Thankfully, his training prevents him from biting anyone, but he can still kill them. The team arrives, and their leader is brutally murdered by the Infected, who is shot by Dutch. The residents and the team gather, and begin to plan a way to escape, Leonard revealing that he can call in an air strike to kill it once they have escape. The Infected attacks once more, killing many civilians, and Dutch criples him by pulling out a leg. The residents rush to the exit as the strike team makes it's last stand against the Infected, revealed to be increasing in numbers since the first was released. Victor arrives, revealing that he is a carrier, and spilling his blood on several Infected. They begin to return to normal, but the air strike arrives. The survivors stand among the dying Infected as the bunker is destroyed. Tammy breathes a sigh of relief, claiming it's 'finally over'. As they get the attention of a transport vehicle, the scene switches to the reckage of the bunker, showing Victor's body. Some blood runs into his mouth, and he opens his eyes.